New Student
by FlamingBird
Summary: A new student is going to Yug's school, and she has a millenium item. Does she have anything to do with Yami's past
1. The New Student

Hi! I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters but I do own Kim and Katrina. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~Kim talking to Katrina~  
  
`Katrina talking to Kim`  
  
-Yugi talking to Yami-  
  
*Yami talking to Yugi*  
  
A New Student  
  
"Class we have a new student her name is Kim Nguyen, Please come in Rachel." A girl about Yugi's height came into the room. She had black hair that reached up to her shoulders and black eyes. She was also wearing something that surprised Yugi. It was a golden orb that had a weird eye like the one on Yugi's pyramid and was hung down with a golden string. She was very tan and that meant she was Asian. She stood there looking at everybody shyly. "Kim why don't you introduce yourself." "Um okay. Hi my name is Kim as you already know, my parents are from Vietnam that's why I'm so tan, I'm 13 and I love to cook, read, and clean the house." "That's very nice Kim, um lets see were you can sit. Oh I know why don't you sit next to Yugi Motou, Yugi could you please raise your hand so she knows where you're sitting?" Yugi rose his hand and Kim sat right next to him. The lunch bell rang and everybody left to go to lunch. Kim sat at a table all alone and started to eat her lunch. "Hey look guys the new girl is all alone, why don't we go and ask her to sit with us?" asked Tea. Kim looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walk up to her. "Hey do you want to sit with us?" asked the girl and she was also pointing to a table with guys. "Um, I guess so." "Great!" She took Kim's hand and walked over to the table with guys. "Hey guys why don't we introduce ourselves to the new kid. Hi I'm Tea, the blond boy over there is Joey, the one with the brown hair is Tristen, the white haired boy is Bakura, and you already know Yugi." "Um, yes I already know him." "Good now why don't you sit with us and have lunch with us?" "That's very nice of you, but are you sure it won't be a bother?" "Of course not!" So they ate lunch together and Kim quickly became friends with them. Then they went out to recess. "Hey guys do you mind um I'm just going to sit on that bench over there, if you need me then just come on over." Kim went over to the bench and started to sit there watching everybody playing. ~Katrina you there?~ `ya I'm here what do you want Kim` ~What do you think of Yugi?~ `well he kinds of reminds me of someone I knew in ancient egypt why, are you developing a crush on him?` Kim blushed alittle when her yami said that. ~um I don't know when I'm around him it kinds of make me feel weird~ `then that means you developed a crush on him` ~oh shut up~ "Kim are you in there, hello?" "Wha? Oh hi Yugi whats up?" "I was wandering do you have a place to live?" "No I don't" "Well you can stay with me if you'd like" "Thanks" "No problem." "Okay lets go to my house your going to love my grandpa he's a really nice guy and the others are coming". So everybody went to Yugi's house, but what they didn't know is what's lying ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, and tell me how it was. ~Flaming Bird~ 


	2. Hey

Hi! I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters but I do own Kim and Katrina. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~Kim talking to Katrina~  
  
`Katrina talking to Kim`  
  
-Yugi talking to Yami-  
  
*Yami talking to Yugi*  
  
A New Student  
  
"Class we have a new student her name is Kim Nguyen, Please come in Kim." A girl about Yugi's height came into the room. She had black hair that reached up to her shoulders and black eyes. She was also wearing something that surprised Yugi. It was a golden orb that had a weird eye like the one on Yugi's pyramid and was hung down with a golden string. She was very tan and that meant she was Asian. She stood there looking at everybody shyly. "Kim why don't you introduce yourself." "Um okay. Hi my name is Kim as you already know, my parents are from Vietnam that's why I'm so tan, I'm 13 and I love to cook, read, and clean the house." "That's very nice Kim, um lets see were you can sit. Oh I know why don't you sit next to Yugi Motou, Yugi could you please raise your hand so she knows where you're sitting?" Yugi rose his hand and Kim sat right next to him. The lunch bell rang and everybody left to go to lunch. Kim sat at a table all alone and started to eat her lunch. "Hey look guys the new girl is all alone, why don't we go and ask her to sit with us?" asked Tea. Kim looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walk up to her. "Hey do you want to sit with us?" asked the girl and she was also pointing to a table with guys. "Um, I guess so." "Great!" She took Kim's hand and walked over to the table with guys. "Hey guys why don't we introduce ourselves to the new kid. Hi I'm Tea, the blond boy over there is Joey, the one with the brown hair is Tristen, the white haired boy is Bakura, and you already know Yugi." "Um, yes I already know him." "Good now why don't you sit with us and have lunch with us?" "That's very nice of you, but are you sure it won't be a bother?" "Of course not!" So they ate lunch together and Kim quickly became friends with them. Then they went out to recess. "Hey guys, do you mind I'm just going to sit on that bench over there, if you need me then just come on over." Kim went over to the bench and started to sit there watching everybody playing. ~Katrina you there?~ `ya I'm here what do you want Kim` ~What do you think of Yugi?~ `well he kinds of reminds me of someone I knew in ancient egypt why, are you developing a crush on him?` Kim blushed alittle when her yami said that. ~um I don't know when I'm around him it kinds of make me feel weird~ `then that means you developed a crush on him` ~oh shut up~ "Kim are you in there, hello?" "Wha? Oh hi Yugi whats up?" "I was wandering do you have a place to live?" "No I don't" "Well you can stay with me if you'd like" "Thanks" "No problem." "Okay lets go to my house your going to love my grandpa he's a really nice guy and the others are coming". So everybody went to Yugi's house, but what they didn't know is what's lying ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, and tell me how it was. ~Flaming Bird~ 


	3. Need Ideas

Help  
  
Okay guys I'm really new to this so could you please give me any ideas. Because I'm running out of them thank you.  
  
  
  
~FlamingBird 


	4. The Package

The Package  
  
~Kim talking to Katrina~  
  
`Katrina talking to Kim` -Yugi talking to Yami- *Yami talking to Yugi* Hi sorry if I took to long to update it. I don't own any of the Yugioh characters but I do own Kim, Katrina, and the millenium orb. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 4 The Package Yugi, his friends, and Kim were walking to Yugi's place also known as the Game Shop. On the way there Kim walked alittle slower because she felt like she was being followed by something. She stopped and looked back but saw nothing there so she continued on walking when all of a sudden something grabbed her from behind. "AHHH!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!" , she screamed. Yugi and his friends stopped walking to see Kim being grabbed by something. "Okay nobody move or the pretty girl gets it", said the stranger. What everybody didn't know is that Kim has been learning karate moves and was pretty gifted with physics power's but she didn't know that either. Kim elbowed the man in the gut, grabbed his arm and threw the man to the other side of the wall. "That showed teach you a lesson punk", Kim said. Everybody was staring at her with wide eyes in shock and amazement. "Kim where did you learn to do that", asked Yugi. "Oh I just learned it myself", said Kim "anyway lets get going." So they continued on until the reached the door of the game shop. Yugi opened the door and they all walked inside. "Nice place Yugi." Yugi blushed at the comment "Its just a little shop nothing that big of a deal." "Not big of a deal? Well I think it is you must of cleaned it up this weekend its nice and clean." Yugi blushed again and his grandpa came in. "Hello Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea. Um who's the new pretty lady Yugi?" "Hi I'm Kim Nguyen nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Oh before I forget a package came in for you Yugi." "For me I wonder who it is." "Well go and open it up lets see what's inside Yug" "Okay." Inside was a tape, with a dueling glove with two cards. Yugi popped in the tap into the VCR and turned it on. On the screen was a man with white hair with a red coat on. His white hair covered a part of his face like it was covering something. In Kim's millenium item Katrina hissed angrily to Kim `Pegasus.`  
  
Well that's it for now. Please review I need some review's.  
  
~FlamingBird~ 


End file.
